Gift of the Dead
by Tama Ki. Amada
Summary: How did Dennis first aquire his powers? What happened to him in his childhood?


Konichiwa minna sans! Before I begin my fic I have a view things to get out of the way. First I'd like to state that I do not own Denis Ripkin or Cyrus along with any of the other "13 Ghosts" characters, they all belong to Dark Castle productions and their other creators. Second Id like to say thank you to my dear friends Sakura, Sunna and Yuuki. Thanks so much for reading and editing my writing and giving me you opinions and suggestions, you've all helped me out so much. Thank you Sakura for understanding and well sorta appreciating my odd and crazy songs and plots that I have developed into my writings, it truly means a lot to me. And Sunna and Yuuki, thank you so much for editing my works, even the ones that were eah.. A little " Interesting" if you know what I mean. (Sunna always managed to ignore the details and pick on me for my spelling and grammar instead) Oh one last thing before we start the story, the warnings and ratings.  
  
Ratted: Pg13 Summary: This story tells about Dennis past and how he acquired his psychic abilities. It also goes on to tell about the first few of the 13 ghosts and finally how he helped Cyrus catch the last one. the Juggernaut. The story will have cursing, blood, gore, death and some nudity. ( when dealing with Angry Princes) So sit back relax and enjoy the story! Oh yeah if I spelled any of the names wrong I'm sorry, but since I just had to return the DvD I don't have any references. ^.^  
  
OOH OH!! ONE MORE TING! After you read this read my mini chapter !! Dennis meets another psyic except this ones a freshman girl!! See what happens when they meet and what oddities happen to them. Lol!! Read, read !!!Please  
The First Visions Or Gift of the Dead.  
  
Chapter 1: Dark Past  
  
It was a typical October night, cold, rainy and damp. By the time that Dennis had gotten home the sun had already set and the bright silver moon had risen. With a loud creak and a whimsical click the heavy oak apartment door shut tightly into place. God. why do I always have to work the late shift? Doesn't my manager know that nobody shops after 5 . Dennis let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back against the blue tinted wall. The rough cold cement wall rubbed his back at an awkward angel, but he was to tirade to truly care. Silently he slipped off his black boots and steadily walked steadily towards the bathroom. Maybe a nice hot bath would help, nothing else seemed to work. He shook his head sleepily as he walked past his make shift kitchen. AS he did so, he glanced over at his answering machine, just to see if anyone had called. As usual no one had called him. Oh yippee skippy. He let yet another heavy sigh as he tossed his keys and his backpack onto the counter. With a small click, the bathroom door shut silently and locked.  
  
The warm rich water flowed over Dennis's lean and sore body as hot stems poured on out. His bright blue eyes were closed lightly as his the warm water lapped against his bare skin. The long deep scratches in his arm and shoulder stung whenever he tried to tough them. Man. Ghosts are a pain in the ass! He thought angrily as he traced the long deep cuts with his forefinger. As he did so he shut his eyes as the memories of how he had obtained that originally cut and others much like it began to come back to him. I've had this cut ever since I.. Ever since I first realized my "gift". Dennis's light brown shabby hair sank beneath the water as his past came flooding back to him.  
  
He had been about 7 or 6 when he encountered his first ghost. He had been orphan for about a year or so, ever since his mom and dad had been killed in a drive by gang shooting. He had been forced to go live with his Uncle Samuel and his cousin James out in the suburbs. Living with them wasn't all that bad, it was better then living out on the streets. He had no other family, so they were all that he had now. Gene was about a year or so older then him and taller then him too. They looked so much alike and acted so much like brothers that the neighbors thought they were actually brothers. Though he loved and cared for his cousin Gene like a brother he never knew what to make of his uncle. His Uncle was a little odd though, he acted as if he was always being watched. He always acted as if he was hiding something, something dark. He had that impression of him ever since his first encounter with him. His uncle was a interesting man, who tended to let his paranoia get the best of him. Since he trusted no one not even Gene at times, he always kept to himself. He acted so private so anxious around everyone, it was as if he was hiding something. Besides this little oddity every thing else was fine.. Or so it seemed.  
  
It had been less then a year before the sightings and visions began. It was one of those muggy summer days, the ones that seem to creep up right on ya. Well he and Gene were hanging out around an old weeping willow tree in the back yard. The tree roots were rooted deeply into the rich green soil, and some of the older roots stuck out of the ground a bit, making perfect foot rests. Strangely though the tree stood all alone in the yard. No other plants or trees were in the yard other then the old weeping willow and the divider hedges. This was the first time that he had ever gone to clime up the branches of the old willow tree though he'd seen Gene do it many times.  
  
" Oh come on already Dennis! God you such a slow poke!" Gene shouted out to him as he began to climb up the willow.  
  
" I'm coming Gene! I'm coming" he rolled his eyes as he shouted back his response. While Gene climbed higher and higher into the branches of the tree, Dennis got to the foot of the tree. As he reached out and touched the rough rugged base, a sharp pain jolted through his body. His body was filled with an immense pain as images began to flash through his mind. A woman's bloody slashed and torn body splattered with blood, and her decapitated head lay limply at her side. The white socked of her eyes hat turned black with decomposition and her skin had begun to rot as well. OH MY GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING!! GENE, SOME ONE HELP ME!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?  
  
"What the.. OH MY GOD DEANNIS!!" Gene cried out as he saw his poor cousin. Within a few seconds he had jumped down from the long curvy tree branches. As he kneeled down to his fall brother a ghostly image caught his eye. Along Dennis's throat and neck three long deep slashes stained his creamy peach colored skin.  
  
" Oh. god. what the hell did this."  
  
Once more Gene went to hold Dennis but as soon as he did something even stranger happened. At the touch of his cousin's warm hands another jolt of pain ran through out his body. More vivid and grotesque images began to flood his mind once more. The odd thing was this, the images were different from what he had seen before, far different. Images of a young mother with her hands and feet bound behind, obviously dead. Her skull had blown apart and the flesh and brain tissue lay splattered about her. Her eyes were rolled back into their rotting sockets and dark red bandanna was wrapped around her mouth. As these's images began to fade new and more grotesque and twisted images came apon. A young woman no older then 15, her body frail and pail. All along her body dark deep violet bruises covered her. Her long pale throat had been slashed as had her wrists, arms legs and waist. Her hands were soaked in her own blood as was her strawberry blond hair. Her amber eyes now a pale white, were open and her face was fixed into a state of terror. Unlike the previous image, there were no bullet holes to bee seen on her body. She apparently had been tortured, beaten and slashed up before she had died.  
  
" Gene Let go of me" Dennis whimpered as the visions continued.  
  
" What? I don't undersatan-"  
  
" Just LET GO!"  
  
Gene stared at his estranged cousin, and reluctantly let go of him. Slowly the images began to fade, and the pain gradually died. Steadily Dennis got to his feet, though he still had a splitting headache. Now laying against the cold earth away from the willow tree, Gene re approached his ecstatic cousin.  
  
" Dennis What happened? How did those wounds appear on your body? And why were you screaming in pain?" The tall brunet questioned him.  
  
" I don't know how I got the wounds but when I touched the tree visions of a dead woman flashed through my head. And when you touched my arm another set of images ran though my mind, except this time it was of 2 young mutilated women. One had to be only a few years older then us." Dennis stopped to look at Gene. Gene's face was white with fear and his mouth was a gape. His whole body was shaking a bit , especial his hands. His once bright green eyes had glazed over and were shining with terror.  
  
"Gene, Gene what's wrong?" Taking in a deep breath of air, Gene cleared his throat and looked up at the small boy that now kneeled in front of him.  
  
" I think it's time that I told you something Dennis."  
  
"Tell me what? Gene.. what are you hiding?"  
  
" It's.. It's about my dad..."  
  
That night Gene had explained everything to him in detail. The horrific memories of how gene had told him about his father's affair with his old babysitter. He had been having the affair for a year or so by the time that his wife had found out. She had walked in on the two once, and she had tried to get his mistress out of there. When she threatened to leave him, he went psycho. He grabbed his hunting riffle from the dining room and went after his wife. Strangely though, the mistress thought they could just tie her up and leave, escapes to a new life. So with his wife bound and gagged in the basement, she was ready to leave. but he had other plans. He shot her point blank in the head and several times in the chest. Then he turned on his mistress, slashing at her and finally decapitating her with a machete. From here things only got worse.. Far worse. As his father began to bury the bodies out underneath the willow tree, Gene's older sister Madison walked in. She had gotten home from her friends house earlier then he had expect, and now here she was witnessing this horrific scene. Madison quickly went to call 911 but her father was much faster then her. Quickly her caught her and threw her against the wall. Her spine had made a sickening crack as she landed on the cold floor. He continued to beat her over and over again, not giving her a chance to fight back. Finally as a sick cruel means to end her pain, he took his hunting knife and slashed her throat and wrists. With his mistress, along with his wife and daughter, he finished his burial. As he walked back in to the house, he discovered a small shaking boy hiding in the corner. The only reason Gene had been allowed to live, was because it would look less suspicious if the son had stayed. With his other and sister gone people would assume that she had run off with her daughter and had left hr son behind with her husband. As for the mistress, as far as anyone was concerned, she didn't exist. Everything had been covered up, right to the bastard's death. After that day, his life had changed completely.  
  
He lived there for 9 more years before he and Gene ran away to the city. He had left a night or two earlier then Gene, just so that he could get ahead and find a place for them. The first night that he got to the city he had found an apart for the two of them. He waited about an hour or so to call Gene's cell phone to let him know that everything was alright. When he had though, everything turned out to not be okay. Instead of Gene's peppy alto- ish voice a dark deep all to familiar voice came across.  
  
"I warned you little bastard that you'd never leave here. Gene won't EVER be joining you. And I suggest that you keep what know to your self, or else you'll be joining him and that bitch mother as well!" With that the phone had gone silent. dead. All the planing that he and Gene had done to get free was all for nothing. He had lost the one person he loved more then anything, his only true friend. Couching and coughing on the steamy water, Dennis's head finally emerged from beneath the water's glassy surface. Laying his sopping wet shaggy brown hair against the back of the cool porcelain tub, and closed his eyes once more. Those harsh cold words still ringing in his ears, just as if they had been spoken only moments ago. Soon though another ring stirred him from his thoughts, this one came from the kitchen phone. Quickly getting out of the warm, soothing bath, he grabbed a bath towel and wrapped it around his waist. With his short shabby hair dripping down his back, he steadily walked to the kitchen to answer the phone.  
  
" Hello, ?"  
  
" Hello, Mr. Ripkin, did I call at an awkward moment?" a husky male voice spoke though the phone.  
  
" No.. no you didn't. Not to be rude or anything but.. who the hell are you?"  
  
" My name is Cyrus Kriticos, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in working for me."  
  
" Look I've already got a job and." Dennis began to protest but was cut of by Cyrus.  
  
" I'm sure this one would be much more satisfying finally wise, then the dead end job at tat old book shop."  
  
" Hey! How did you know I worked there?"  
  
" I have connections Mr. Ripkin. But please stop by my office tomorrow... I'm sure that it will be worth the trouble. This job runs right in your area of how shall I say it.. "expertise"." The husky monitions voice continued.  
  
" Wait a damn minuet! What do you mean "My area of expertise?"  
  
" You'll see Mr. Ripkin.. You'll see" With those last words, the phone went dead once more. Quietly turning off the phone and laying it back on the receiver, Dennis fell back into the couch. What did he mean by my area of expertise.. And what is this 'job'. With that last though, Dennis closed his eyes and dozed off into a dreamless sleep, still wondering what lay ahead of him, and what Cyrus had meant. 


End file.
